


mientras mi guitarra llora suavemente

by Anonymous



Category: Book of Life (2014), Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)
Genre: After-Class Lessons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cultural Differences, Gen, Japanese-American Character, Mexican Character, Music Lessons, One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship, also a bit of latin spanish learning in this, and japanese too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kubo learns how to play a guitarrón mexicano, while Manolo learns how to play a shamisen.





	mientras mi guitarra llora suavemente

It's a little different from what he's used to -- it's got more than just three strings, six in fact, unlike his shamisen. And, it's also a bit smaller compared to it as well. The color change only adds to the unfamiliarity of it.

"It's the guitarrón mexicano," his music teacher -- or as most of the kids call him, 'Mr. Manolo' -- tells him. "In Mexico, it is mostly used in mariachi groups, alongside two violins, two trumpets, one Spanish guitar, and a vihuela."

"...what's a vihuela?" Kubo asks, tilting his head to the side. He wasn't used to such huge cultural differences. He grew up in a Japanese household, and only knew of Japanese culture and its history. He'd heard nothing of Mexico nor its culture, so this was something completely new to him.

"It is a high-pitched, five-string guitar-type instrument," Manolo replies. "But, that instrument will be used in another lesson. Right now, we are focusing on this guitar."

Kubo looks down at the guitar, and pulls a string, emitting a soft note to come out. His eye widens as he hears the note. "That's -- that's not what you'd hear out of a shamisen."

"Ah, yes -- that guitar's notes are a little louder, right?" Manolo asks, looking at the shamisen placed near the chalkboard.

"Yeah." Kubo nods. "And you don't use your fingers to strum it, you're supposed to use a bachi." The boy then digs into his pocket, pulling out the plectrum. 

Manolo stares at the flat, wooden tool for a moment. "I see... technically, though, you can use a plectrum to play the guitarrón -- but it isn't required. I choose not to use a plectrum because I prefer to use my own hands to make music." He then grabs the guitar from the boy and sits down next to him. "Here, let me demonstrate."

Manolo begins to strum the strings of the guitar, while he sings softly: "Os miro a todos vosotros, veo el amor que hay ahí durmiendo, mientras mi guitarra llora suavemente."

Recognizing the song he is playing by the sound of the tune, Kubo hums along, "Watashi wa yuka o mite, soreha sōji ga hitsuyōda to omou. Mada watashi no gitā wa odayaka ni naku..."

"So you've heard of this song?"

"My mother and father used to sing it to me as a lullaby. Then, when she taught me how to play the shamisen, Mother told me how to play this song as well." Kubo then grabs his shamisen. "I know more of the lyrics. I can demonstrate, too -- it's only fair, since you showed me how to play your guitar."

Manolo smiles. "Sure. Why not?"


End file.
